Reunion
by Rixxel
Summary: Korra returns to Republic City and finds herself at Asami's.


"Alright Korra, you can do this." The young Avatar breathes and shakes out her body in preparation. She's standing on the doorstep to Asami's mansion, trying to convince herself to knock. She and the kids had just returned to Republic City four hours previous and Korra had finally managed to find the time to sneak off to see her friend. Now that she's actually just a knock sequence away from seeing the engineer again, however, she finds the task difficult.

Even though everyone had written her while she was away Asami was the only one she had written to while away and that was only once. Then there was her six months of being completely cut off from everyone and Korra can't help but wonder exactly how much has changed. Her friends could have moved on and forgotten about her by now. It isn't too hard to imagine, after all they had been separated three-fourths of the time they've known each other. The thought was something that had haunted Korra the past years.

She knows the thought was stupid, knows that she, Asami, Mako and Bolin will always be friends. Even if Bolin was currently with Kuvira while she conquered the Earth Kingdom and Mako was busy working for Beifong. Tenzin had warned her that Asami was often occupied with Future Industries, but Korra figures with as late as it was she could probably convince Asami to take a little break at least.

Her knuckles hit the door in a short pattern before she can convince herself otherwise. A groan escapes her throat and she shakes her head. _This is ridiculous, she's probably asleep. _Before she can change her mind and take off, the door opens to reveal a smiling young woman.

"Hello?" The woman asks. "May I help you?"

"Um, hi..." There's an awkward air between them before Korra manages to continue. "I'm Korra, a friend of Asami. Uh, is she here?"

"Oh yes, Korra, Ms. Sato speaks quite highly of you. Come in." The maid steps aside and gestures for Korra to enter. "She should be in her office, the girl's been working herself silly for the past few weeks. Do you need me to show you where the office is?"

"Uh no, I know where it is." At least she figures Asami's office would be the same one her father used. The maid leaves with a nod and Korra makes her way up the stairs. The house feels both the same and different than when she was last here. Or maybe she is the only thing that's different. She wonders how much Asami has changed.

She hesitates at the office door. The memory of overhearing Hiroshi Sato plotting against her all those years ago, flies through her mind. This was the exact place where she risked any chance at a friendship with Asami and accused the man of being an Equalist. Despite everything she was grateful that Asami had ended up on her side, ended up her friend.

Finally she knocks at the door before slowly opening it. "Asami? It's Korra."

No answer and the Avatar sees why when she enters the room. The Engineer is at her desk as Korra expected but instead of signing papers or reading reports as she also expected, Asami has her head resting on her desk using her arms as a pillow. A smile creeps it's way onto Korra's face and she approaches the desk. She takes note of the open books and thick reports that litter the surface as she places a hand on Asami's shoulder and shakes slightly.

"Hey Asami, you shouldn't sleep like this; you'll hurt your neck... or something." There's no response, not even a word slurred by sleep. Korra tries again but to no avail. She looks around the office once before deciding her next move. Moving the chair back she slips her arm under Asami's for support and then her other arm under her friend's legs before picking her up bridal style. "Come on 'Sami, let's get you to bed."

She carries Asami through the hall, stalling slightly when the woman adjusts and curls into Korra. The Avatar tightens her hold and enters the bedroom. It's hardly change, still neat and tidy as expected of Asami, but now papers littered the place. The desk, nightstand, even the floor had stacks.

Carefully Korra shifts Asami so she can pull the blankets back, laying the girl down gently. As she pulls the blankets up to tuck her friend in, Asami's hand touches Korra's wrist. "Korra."

It startles the waterbender who thinks she woke the girl up, but Asami was still unconscious. The Avatar sighs, "I'm here 'Sami. I won't go away again."

Asami wakes up, surprised to be in her own bed. She's looking around and trying to recall when she had gone to bed when the door opens. Her heart nearly stops when she sees who's on the other side.

"Hey, Asami, you're finally up." Korra is standing in the doorway with that same smile that warmed her heart so many times before. Her eyes fall to the tray covered in food in the girl's hand. "I brought breakfast."

"Korra." The word comes out as a whisper, but Asami's face hardens as Korra approaches. "Don't come closer."

The Avatar pauses, holding the tray awkwardly. "Look Asami, I know I probably hurt you but I -"

"No, don't! Just stop!" Korra's smile disappears and tears blur Asami's vision, but she's tired of this. Tired of waiting for Korra to return, tired of having these wretched dreams of her best friend that never come true. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You're always here, every time I fall asleep, giving me exactly what I want until I wake up and everything is torn from me again. I'm sick of it! I just want the real Korra back!"

Realization flashes across Korra's face as she gains an understanding of what is going on. Placing the tray on the nightstand she approaches the Engineer cautiously. "Asami, it _is_ me." She reaches for her friend who tries to resist but Korra doesn't let up; she cups Asami's face in her hands. "I'm actually here this time."

Her lips brush the crying girl's forehead.

"And I'm not going anywhere again."

Next a cheek, getting rid of a falling tear.

"I promise."

This time Asami's lips, which let out a ragged breath when they separate.

"I'm here."

Blue eyes meet green and without a word Asami's arms are around Korra's neck, pulling the girl into quite possibly the tightest hug she's ever had. "We were so worried Korra. No one knew how you really were and then Tonraq shows up and we learn that you had been missing for months. What happened?"

A small laughs escapes Korra as she pulls away, careful not to break the hug. "It's a really long story and according to Tenzin and your maid you've been swamped with work."

"Well, we've got breakfast and I'm sure I could spare a day. It's not like I've gotten much work done since we figured out you were gone anyways."

"Asami, I'm _really_ sorry. About everything. There was just so much going on and I wanted to write you - at least more than once - but I just couldn't find the words. I needed to find my way again, you know? Without everyone fussing about me."

The nonbender sighs with a nod and pulls the Avatar to sit on the bed. "I understand, and I wanted to give you the space you needed, but at times I thought we were going to lose you."

Korra's hand finds Asami's and gives it a tight squeeze. "Never."

The emotions that fill Asami are almost too much for the young woman to handle. She returns the hand squeeze and settles on a topic. "So where did you go after you left the South Pole?"

"Well I traveled a bit. Met some people. Ended up in an underground Earthbending match. A spirit led me into a swamp. I met Toph Beifong - I know where Lin gets it from - she informed me that there was still metal in my system. We got it out and then Jinora, Ikki and Meelo found me. Now I'm here."

"Slow down, I need details." Asami laughs and Korra can't help but think she missed that sound. "Hand me a bagel, will you?"


End file.
